the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Bellwether
Dawn Bellwether is the former assistant Mayor of Zootopia, who was later arrested for causing the predators to go savage. But she managed to escape from prison and her main goal is get revenge on Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Backstory Bellwether was the assistant mayor to the mighty Mayor Lionheart, whose impatience and intolerance towards even the slightest amount of incompetence often resulted in the former's humiliation. Like Judy Hopps, Bellwether had apparently endured a life of neglect, implied to have repeatedly been at the hands of predator mammals. Over time, she would develop a disdain towards them, and their treatment towards prey mammals, setting a goal to someday make Zootopia a place where prey reign supreme, and predators are labeled as nothing more than worthless, bloodthirsty savages. To do so, she allied herself with rams who shared her sentiments, and used flowers known as night howlers to create a chemical drug capable of turning civilized mammals savage. Once predators were deemed too dangerous for society, Lionheart, as the plan would go, would be removed from office out of fear, while Bellwether would be promoted, thus granting her control over the city, and the satisfaction of establishing prey as the dominant species. And according to Blackie, sometime before she became Assistant Mayor, Bellwether was once his girlfriend, and they had many dates, but Blackie broke up with her, after seeing her mistreat one of his friends, (which happened to be a Silver fox), but also becuase he found out she wasn't as sweet as she looked. Bio However, Bellwether was broken out of Jail (mystery of whom, still remains). Bellwether then joined the Sith, and was trained with Force skills and Lightsaber combat, Personality At first glance, Bellwether appears as a meek, shy, kind, energetic and eager sheep. She sympathizes with Judy Hopps as she feels the two are both under-appreciated and underestimated and claimed herself as Judy's friend in City Hall. She is eager to help and excited she could be of use since she feels her job as assistant mayor is more of a glorified secretary job. It is obvious throughout the film that she mostly does paperwork and menial jobs while Lionheart is somewhat of a glory hound who dumps the work on her and gets all the attention. However, this is actually a mere façade to hide her true nature; a deceptive and cunningly diabolical mastermind. Bellwether is very disdainful and prejudiced against predators because, as she puts it, they are only 10% of the population and she seems to view them as dangerous and unintelligent in comparison to the prey. She is power-hungry and willing to let prey get injured or even killed by the predators she turns savage in order to maintain power and turn the populace against the predator minority (showing that despite claiming she cares for prey, she ultimately thinks nothing of sacrificing a few for her cause). She is merciless and sociopathic, perfectly willing to kill anyone who gets in her way or simply refuses to agree with her beliefs. She has also shown signs of being a sadist, as she laughed wickedly as Nick "attacked" Judy. She is highly intelligent and manipulative, organizing Judy's exposure of Lionheart's illegal imprisonment of the savage predators from behind the scenes in order to take over as Mayor, in addition to staging everything to look as if predators have gone savage. However, she does prove to be a show off once her true colours are revealed, arrogantly bragging about her plan before trying to finish off Judy and Nick Wilde, which proved to be her downfall. Appearance Bellwether is a diminutive sheep. She has fluffy white wool and has the wool of her head styled up in a pom-pom shape. Bellwether has big, floppy ears, green eyes, and hooves for hands and feet. Bellwether has numerous outfits and is seen wearing a different attire; her formal wear seems to be consisted of glasses, a shirt, a coat that's opened up with a golden button on the left, and a skirt. During Judy's police graduation ceremony, Bellwether had a open blue coat over a pink shirt, a gray skirt with a green and red leaf pattern, and a pair of glasses with a red and orange frame pattern. At the Zootopia Police Department about Mrs. Otterton's missing husband, Bellwether's coat and glasses are the color, and a gray shirt and skirt with black lines that form a plaid pattern. At city hall, Bellwether retains the coat and glasses, she's wearing a white shirt with black spots and an orange skirt with white markings on it. When Bellwether became mayor after Lionheart's arrest, her coat was deep blue with red markings on the edges and on the coat's pockets, purple glasses, an indigo shirt, and a dark red skirt with red twinkling stars on it. At the Natural History Museum, Bellwether's clothing was different shades of blue, her coat and skirt are dark blue with both having the same blue twinkling star pattern, her shirt is blue with dark blue strips doing diagonally, and blue glasses. When she was arrested, Bellwether sports an orange prison uniform. Also, she goes back to wearing her red and orange glasses. Bellwether wore a few accessories to her clothing as she wore a golden bracelet and a golden necklace with a bell attached to it. At the Zootopia Police Department, her bracelet was orange. When she became mayor, it was red. At the Natural History Museum, it was blue. Also, when Bellwether became mayor, she wore a button pin on her coat with the initial "Z" on it. Abilities * Sheep Physiology: Bellwether is an anthropomorphic sheep. * Anthropomorphism: Along with all animals in a world without humans, Bellwether evolved to the point she walks on her back legs, uses human resources like technology, and partakes in human-related activities. * Genius Intellect: While Bellwether doesn't have much in physical strength, Bellwether's most recognizable trait is her extremely high IQ. Also, given she used to be both the assistant mayor and the mayor of Zootopia, Bellwether has a high degree in politics. ** Master Strategist: Bellwether is a master organizer, as she was able to manipulate prey to turn against predators by making every predatory animal savage. She arranged Judy's investigation into leading Lionheart that he was illegally imprisoning the savage predators thus resulted in him getting arrested and making Bellwether the new mayor. * Lightsaber Combat: After joining the Sith, Bellwether was trained in aggressive Lightsaber combat, as she chose Form II and Form V as her main combat forms. Bellwether has been shown to wiled a double-ended Lightsaber with ease, single or both blades ignited, and she even proved her skills when she activated to spinning Feature on her saber. But sometime after her first saber was destroyed, Bellwether built a singled bladed Lightsaber shoto, and she proved to be a skilled combatant wielding it. However, Blackie is the only Jedi Knight she ends up in stale mates with. * Force Skills: * Marksmanship: Main Weaponry * Red double-ended, spinning Lightsaber (destroyed in " ") * Red Medium-sized, Clawed Lightsaber shoto * Glock 26 pistol * SIG-Sauer P230 pistol Trivia * Bellwether makes her appearance in * In the middle of Season , it's revealed that Bellwether is Blackie's ex-girlfriend * Despite wanting to kill Judy and Nick, Bellwether also has a goal to get back with Blackie and turn him to the Darkside of the Force * Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sheep Category:Criminals Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Stalkers Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Power-Hungry Villains Category:Gunners Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Psychopaths Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Brainwashers Category:Pilots